Currently, beverage containers are manufactured, filled, and sealed in a high-speed automated process. This process includes manufacturing a separate body for containing the fluid or beverage and a separate lid for sealing the open end of the body. During manufacture of the filled beverage container, a manufacturing operation known as "seaming" places the lid on a filled can body and seals its perimeter. At present, known seaming operations pass the lids horizontally across the top of the filled can bodies at a vertical distance of only a few millimeters above the top edge of the can body. Once positioned on top of the can body, the seaming operation seals the fluid or beverage within the beverage container. This seaming operation involves the use of very expensive high-speed machinery and tooling or retooling this high-speed machinery to accommodate a self-contained drinking straw is not a practical solution.
Various designs have been proposed in the prior art for placing a straw within a beverage can that becomes accessible to the user when the tab in the lid of the can is deflected into the interior to open the can. The vast majority of these designs can be categorized into two groups. The first group comprises designs wherein the straw is installed within the can so as to be prealigned with the tab opening. Thus, when the tab is opened, access to the straw is presented. The practical disadvantage with this approach is that the bodies and lids of the cans are randomly oriented during the present day seaming operations. Consequently, any design that requires prealignment of the straw with the opening in the lid is not readily adaptable to the existing high-speed filling equipment.
The second group of designs generally involves the mounting or attachment in some manner of the straw to the underside of the lid such that when the can is opened, the end of the straw is drawn through or otherwise made accessible through the opening. These designs are also not readily adaptable to the existing high-speed filling canning equipment due to the fact, as noted above, the commercial filling processes pass the lid within a few millimeters of the top of the can during the high-speed seaming operation. Consequently, any structure that is attached or otherwise appended to the underside of the lid will disrupt the seaming process and thus require expensive retooling of the existing high-speed machinery.
A different approach for this concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,103 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent discloses various embodiments of a beverage container having a straw-dispensing mechanism that relies upon user manipulation of the container and the forces of gravity to bring the straw into alignment with the opening in the lid. The user merely tilts the beverage container, preferably prior to opening, to cause the mechanism within the container to bring the straw into general alignment with the tab. Once the container is opened, further minor manipulation or tilting of the container may be necessary to complete the alignment of the straw with the open orifice in the lid.
Yet another approach for this concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,112; 5,080,247 and 4,930,652 which are also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These patents describe various embodiments of a straw-dispensing mechanism that is disposed within the body of the container which operate to rotate the straw into alignment beneath the open orifice of a beverage container. In particular, these designs respond to the inward deflection of the closure tab into the body of the container to actuate or drive a rotating mechanism which aligns the straw with the open orifice. While these designs remain technologically and commercially viable, the continued development of straw-dispensing mechanisms is directed to simpler and lower cost mechanisms which can be relied upon to consistently align the drinking straw with the open orifice in the beverage can once the orifice in the beverage can has been opened. Also, continued development is directed to alternative mechanisms for temporarily securing straw dispensing mechanisms within the container so as to not interfere with the filling and seaming processes.
In this regard, the present invention discloses a beverage container having a straw-dispensing mechanism which includes a contoured or shaped cam surface which operates to cause rotation of the drinking straw to align the drinking straw with the orifice. A first embodiment of the present invention employs a float which supports and positions the drinking straw at a distance radially which is equal to the radial position of the orifice in the can lid. A contoured or cam surface located on the interior surface of the lid of the can guides the drinking straw into alignment with the orifice in the can.
A second embodiment employs a float which supports and positions the drinking straw at a distance radially which is equal to the radial position of the orifice in the can lid. A contoured or cam surface located on the upper surface of the float reacts with the inward deflected tab upon opening of the beverage can to rotate the drinking straw to a position in alignment with the now open orifice.
A third embodiment includes a buoyant member integrally formed with the straw. The buoyant member and lower end of the straw are disposed generally horizontally within the beverage container while the remainder of the straw is generally vertical. The buoyant member provides a convenient surface for temporarily securing the straw to the bottom of the container. When this bond is broken, the buoyant member rotates to a generally vertical orientation aligned with the remainder of the straw to urge the straw into alignment with the orifice in the can.
A fourth embodiment includes a floating member having an underside treated for facilitating the nucleation of CO.sub.2 bubbles. The underside is coated with a soluble material so as to not disrupt the filling and seaming processes. After the coating dissolves and the container is opened, CO.sub.2 bubbles released from the fluid within the container adhere to the underside of the floating member to further urge the floating member against the lid of the container.
A fifth embodiment includes a floating member having a circumferential skirt formed thereabout. After the filling and seaming processes the container is inverted and then returned to its upright orientation. Thereafter, the headspace air gap normally residing adjacent the container lid is trapped under the floating member by the skirt. The trapped headspace further urges the floating member into contact with the lid of the container.
In a sixth embodiment the floating member is held to a fixed location within the container during the filling and seaming processes by a pair of leg assemblies. When the pressure within the container exceeds a given threshold, an outwardly domed lower surface of the floating member collapses inwardly to change the angle of the leg assemblies such that they disengage from the container wall. Thereafter, the floating member is free to migrate towards the lid of the container under it own buoyancy.
In a seventh embodiment an arm is coupled to the floating member by way of a living hinge. The arm is held in a closed mode against the bias of the living hinge by a latch. In the closed mode, the living hinge and latch engage the container wall to hold the floating member in a fixed location during the filling and seaming processes. Thereafter, a sudden blow to the container causes the latch to release the arm. The arm rotates under the bias of the living hinge pushing against the bottom of the container and urging the floating member towards the lid. Simultaneously, the latch folds inwardly under its own bias and disengages itself and the living hinge from the container wall. Thereafter, the floating member is free to float towards the lid of the container.
An eighth embodiment includes a floating member having a threaded aperture formed therein. The threaded aperture removably engages a threaded member upwardly projecting from a base member adjacent the bottom of the container. The threaded engagement secures the floating member to a fixed location during the filling and seaming processes. Thereafter, rotation of the container causes the fluid contained therein to interfere with the floating member in a desired manner to drive it about the threaded member. Upon sufficient rotation, the threaded aperture backs off the threaded member such that the floating member disengages from the base and is free to migrate towards the lid of the container.
A ninth embodiment includes a straw positioning member having a ring-like configuration for holding the straw in a fixed location so as to not interfere with the filing and seaming processes. The straw positioning member includes an inertia latch operable for changing the straw positioning member from a closed mode to an open mode. In a closed mode, the straw positioning member has diameter less than that of the container. In an open mode, the straw positioning member is biased radially outwardly so as to engage the container wall.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage container with a self-contained straw-dispensing mechanism that is compatible for manufacture with existing filling equipment.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a beverage container with a self-contained straw-dispensing mechanism that is simple in design, utilizes a minimum of material, is inexpensive to manufacture, and requires relatively inexpensive equipment to assemble and insert into the beverage containers.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.